


Waldeinsamkeit

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Hogwarts, reference to other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waldeinsamkeit </p><p>(German)</p><p>The feeling of being alone in the woods. </p><p>Theres too much and not enough and Harry tries to think around the should have, could have, would have and tries to think about the shall, can, will. But when he tries to think he cant think around the other people, he past and the war. </p><p>He can't get past dying and living when the others didn't. He cant look past being alone in the darkness of the woods, so willing to die for the already dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waldeinsamkeit

\---

 

After the war, when Hogwarts is being rebuilt and the dead are buried and remembered and mourned. When others celebrate and cry out in joy and relief. After everyone is gone and Harry forgets theres no one left to keep him grounded and whole.

It isn't that he forgets where he is, who he is. He forgets how to live, not survive. He forgets himself in memories of other people , people who are lost and will stay lost. He doesn't hold on to those who ground him and he slips. He falls.

(He may have reached rock bottom, clawed his way back to the surface, back to life and survival and hope. But that doesn't mean he cant fall again. And again. And again...)

Sometimes it's small things that push him back. Too many paths he _could_ take. Too many things he _didn't_ do, cant do. Too many things he _did_.

Theres too much and not enough and Harry tries to think around the _should_ have, _could_ have, _would_ have and tries to think about the _shall, can, will._ But when he tries to think he cant think around the other people, he past and the war.

He can't get past dying and living when the others didn't. He cant look past being alone in the darkness of the woods, so willing to die for the already dead.

(...and _again_.)

\---


End file.
